Caught
by silentnoise13
Summary: Kim and Shego are caught. Story is based on a manip. Check my profile for the link to the pic.


**A/N** Hey, some spur of the moment thing. I got inspired after making this manip. Check it out at the link in my profile. :) Kim and Shego seem a bit OOC but, I had to do it even though I didn't want to. Sorry. Reviews are and will be very much appreciated. :)

**Caught**

"Kimmie, mmmf-Kimmie?" she said, in between kisses from the younger redhead.

"Yeah?" Kim replied.

"We've got to stop meeting like this. Someone, _anyone,_ might see us."

"So what do you suggest?" the crime-fighter asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I— I'm not sure. I want to keep seeing you, because, well I just do. But it's not safe doing it like this. Surveillance cameras are being installed EVERYWHERE! Believe me, I know. Whenever I steal something now, I often get caught in the act. The owners only caught me once or twice before. Well, at least before Mr. Brainy gets a heads-up and rings you."

"Shego, you're right. But where else can we go? Where else can we meet? Being a famous crime-fighter doesn't give exactly give me the privacy of a normal person. I guess you don't get enough privacy as well."

"Well, I DO have WANTED stamped all over my face. The only place I have enough controlled privacy is in my place, in Drakken's lair."

"We'll talk about this next time, okay? For now, I just want to be with you. We'll meet here again tomorrow and decide on a new place. Is that alright with you?" Kim asked.

"Sure thing, Princess." Shego smiled.

With that said, Shego moved forward and brought her body closer to Kim's. Putting her hands on Kim's waist, she pulled the younger girl towards her, their legs touching. She stared into the shiny emerald eyes of her red-head lover and smiled.

"On second thought, I wouldn't mind getting caught right now." She smirked.

Kim blushed a light shade of red, almost as if she was starting to get used to Shego's naughty talk.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kim said, regaining her composture and grinning widely at the pale-skinned vixen in front of her.

"Yes, ma'am."

Closing her eyes, Shego brought her face closer to Kim's, their lips just barely touching. They could both feel the other's breath on her lips. Putting her arms around Kim, Shego pulled the teen heroine towards her to close the gap between them. Sweet, soft lips met full luscious ones and with this act they tasted each other. Shego ran her hands up and down Kim's back, caressing her lover, and stroking her arms.

Kim, on the other hand, wrapped her arms around Shego's neck, pulling the woman closer to her, deepening the kiss.

Shego opened her mouth lightly and flicked her tongue against Kim's lips, trying to gain entrance. Kim parted her lips and Shego's tongue entered, rubbing itself against Kim's soft tongue. A moan escaped Kim's lips and this only brought Shego's feelings further.

Moving from the back to the front of Kim's body, Shego's hands were now on Kim's waist, her hand rubbing the skin underneath the front of the shirt. Slowly, her hands inched their way up her stomach, massaging and caressing along its way.

As it was about to reach its destination, "STOP!"

Shego's eyes shot open and she saw Kim's surprised eyes staring back at her. Instantly, she realized her mistake.

"I'm so sorry, Princess. Please, please don't get mad. I know I promised we'd take it slow since you're new to this, but I just got carried away in the moment. I'm really sorry." Shego said, taking Kim's hands and rubbing her thumbs over the knuckles.

"I just – I got scared for a while when I felt your hand under my shirt and –"

"I know, babe, I'm sorry. Come here." She pulled Kim into a hug and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, too, I think I got freaked out. I mean, I love you, I'm just not ready for that part."

"I understand. It won't happen again. I mean, it _will_ happen again, just not this way. I'll make it happen when you're ready. I promise." Shego said, giving Kim a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Shego."

* * *

The following day… 

**In Wade's lab**

"Hmm, I wonder where Kim is. She's supposed to get the new version of the Kimmunicator from me today." The young computer genius wondered.

Typing in a few commands into his computer, he configured the database of the Kimmunicator.

"All set, now all I have to do is find Kim. I'll use the satellite to look for her."

And Wade went clicking, tapping and clacking away.

**Behind Middleton High School**

"I've missed you, Princess."

"Already? We just saw each other yesterday, Shego!" Kim said, chuckling.

"Well, when you live with the dullest and dumbest people EVER, you can't help but miss the best things in your life. Actually, even if I lived with all the geniuses of the world, I'd still miss the best thing in my life." Shego said sincerely.

Kim blushed the deepest shade of red known to man.

"You're so sweet, you know. And you're such a softie, well to me anyway. I bet people would love to see this side of you." Kim said, putting Shego's arms around her, leaning on the older woman.

Shego tightened her hold around the young, feisty redhead in front of her and smiled at the top of Kim's head. If only they were on a beach, instead of the back lot of Middleton High.

"It's enough for me that YOU see this side of me. It's all that will ever matter anyway." Shego whispered in Kim's ear.

**Back at Wade's**

"There! I found her! She must've left something in her locker. I think I'd better go tell Ron to meet her there in school."

Dialing the Stoppable residence, he relayed the message to the ever-faithful sidekick.

"Will do, Wade! Thanks! I've been looking for her too!" Ron said, over the phone.

After bidding Ron goodbye, Wade turned back to his computer. A frown crossed his face.

"That's weird. There's someone with Kim. I'd better go find out who it is."

Grabbing the Kimmunicator, he used its special enhanced features to access the satellite and gain a visual on Kim and whoever was with her.

Zooming it in 1000x and setting the frame speed to actual time, he found out who Kim was with and what they were doing.

"Uh oh."

He quickly called Ron's house again to prevent the young man to head to the school. The phone kept ringing but no one would answer it.

"He must've left already! Oh no. Kim will NEVER forgive me." Wade felt miserable and just decided to see if he could contact Kim.

He rang her cellphone but wouldn't get an answer. He did a locator on the SIM card and found out that Kim had left it at home.

His last resort: Shego's phone.

"Wait a minute, what IS Shego's number?"

After numerous tries, Wade was still unable to find a number for Shego's cellphone.

He checked the Kimmunicator and saw that Kim and Shego were still there acting well, in love. He also located Ron and found out that he was just 3 minutes away.

"Oh please, let this work." He crossed his fingers and hacked into the school's database. He turned on the sprinklers in the front yard so that Ron would be discouraged to go inside.

**Just outside the school, front area**

"Waaah! What is up with these sprinklers, man? Not cool, not cool. They just wrecked my new shoes!"

He tried to kick the sprinkler nearest to him but was met with a loud metal sound.

"Yeeeeeeeooooowwww!" He jumped up and down, holding his injured foot.

"I better go inside instead of waste my time with these DUMB METAL SPRINKLERS!" he said loudly.

**in the corridor outside Kim's locker**

"Kim? KP? You in here? Um, Wade told me to come get you. Yo, KP?"

Ron looked around but found no sign of his best friend. He checked the usual places but he couldn't find Kim Possible.

Then, "Hey! What are you doing here? The school isn't open today!"

It was the creepy new janitor and he was standing at the other end of the hall.

"Yikes!" Ron yelled, and started running.

Eventually, he found himself in the gym. He heard the janitor's footsteps right behind him and headed for the only exit: the back door.

**at Wade's**

"Good, he stopped. Oh wait, no he's moving. Please don't turn right, Ron. No no no no no!" Wade said, while groaning in frustration.

**behind the school**

"KP? Shego!"

"Ron!"

**back at Wade's**

"That look on Kim's face is NOT good. I'm dead." Wade said, staring at the Kimmunicator. _:A/N: this is supposed to be the scene of the picture I made/manipulated.:_

**back to Kim, Shego and Ron**

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here, KP? And with Shego too! …Is she trying to seduce you now then kill you later?"

"Woah woah woah, slow down Stoppable." Shego said.

"Hey! You remembered my name!" Ron said, smiling.

"Of course she did, Ron."

"Why do you say that, KP?"

Kim sighed.

"Ron, you may want to sit down."

"Nah, KP. I can take it, I'm a man!"

Shego snickered.

Kim touched her arm to let her know that she should let Kim do all the talking.

"Ron, she's my girlfriend."

"Really? So it's not just Monique now?" Ron asked.

"Monique's your _girlfriend_?" Shego asked, obviously jealous.

"Shego, that's kinda obvious." Ron said, completely not getting the point.

"No! I mean she's my friend that's a girl, not my girlfriend." Kim told Shego.

"Yeah, just like you, Shego." Ron said.

"Ron, no. Not like Shego. Shego's my girlfriend. Not my friend who's a girl. My _girlfriend._"

A big round 'O' replaced Ron's mouth.

"Oooooh. _That_ type of girlfriend."

"Yeah. We've been dating for the past 3 months."

"Hmm." Ron said, before sitting down.

Kim looked nervously at Shego who was intently watching Ron's movements.

"So what do you say, Stoppable? What's your reaction? If you hate me now more than ever, I understand. Feel free to hit me today because it's the only chance you'll get in this lifetime." Shego stated.

"Oh, no no no. It's not like that, Shego. I'm perfectly okay with it. It's not like you're influencing her to do anything bad, only the sneaking around type of bad. She said you've gone out for 3 months, and I haven't noticed any bad changes in her for the past 3 months. If anything, she seems happier now. WAY happier, dude. So, all I have to say is congratulations and do you happen to have any pictures or videos or whatever?" Ron said with a grin.

Shego laughed, went over to Ron, put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a noogie. _:A/N a noogie is when you rub your knuckles against someone's head, usually a guy.:_

"So, wait. Ron, you're not mad?" Kim asked.

"Of course not, KP. You're still my friend no matter who you're seeing. I'm just glad it ain't Josh Mankey." He replied.

Kim gave Ron a really tight hug and thanked him.

"You're the best best friend I've ever had, Ron." She said.

"I'm the ONLY best friend you've ever had, KP!" Ron replied.

At that statement, all 3 of them laughed and headed over to Bueno Nacho.

**back at Wade's**

"Phew, that was close. At least it ended well." Wade said, with a smile on his face.

THE END.


End file.
